I Love You
by inuyasha000
Summary: Ok so this is a story about Naruto and Hinata and their child not good with summaries but i think the story decent enough oh and i accept entries of summaries for this


I Love You

Rose: "Hi Guys so this is my 1st time writing a story in my life I got this idea 2 weeks ago when I was

Drawing a picture of Hinata during English time then I was trying to draw the eyes and mouth but I could

not find the right size then I thought doesn't it look like Hinata's in a memory or in a dream without the

eyes and mouth so there I started to write the story in my notebook but then sadly when I was more

than halfway done my notebook was stolen so yeah I kind of got depressed for a while because also all

my drawings were gone too and in that notebook I drew a picture of Naruko sitting on the bed in a

hospital after her fight with Sasuke … So yeah well as this is my 1st time I'm not expecting it too be any

good but I hope it's decent enough for someone to like and comment it unlike in deviant art no one

commented on my works ….. Only liked and stuff oh and don't say that I hate Naru x Hina it's just that I

thought my drawing would suit the story. Well enjoy ….. Oh and this is just a one shot"

Arashi: (Has a blank look on his face) "If you say that you do not like the story please don't read it then

Motherfuckers."

Link of Hinata's Kimono : ./imgres?q=hinata+in+a+kimono&um=1&hl=tl&sa=N&biw=1280&bih=709&tbm=isch&tbnid=xxSj-WW-HvcepM:&imgrefurl=http:/search/results/%3Fpage%3D4533%26tags%3D181&docid=IUAJxDKkI_E40M&imgurl=&w=500&h=591&ei=a242T5SGIoSQiAfPlbTxAQ&zoom=1

Link of Naruto's Kimono

.com/art/Naruto-Kimono-193245802

One day Naruto and his child were cleaning the attic when suddenly "Daddy? "The child asked. "Yes

Child? "He asked "Who is this? "The child asked yet again while holding a picture of Naruto and a

Beautiful woman who looked around 16-17 she had waist length dark blue hair with pale lavender white

Eyes she had fair skin and full pink lips she was wearing a white kimono with black butterfly prints and

Red ancient flowers on it she was wearing 2 of obi's the inner obi was baby blue in color while the

Outer obi was black the sleeves of the kimono went up to her knees while the kimono itself went until

The ground but the most her noticeable feature was the sweet gentle smile that was framing her

Beautiful face giving and added to the pink blush on her cheeks giving her the illusion of a sweet and

Gentle princess. Beside her was Naruto who also looked around 16-17 years old he was wearing a

Majestic light caramel yukata with orange autumn leaves that went until his knee's the sides of the

Yukata were color red and the color of his obi was also red face but his most noticeable was the large

Grin that graced his tanned yet handsome face though all in all he looked majestic almost like a prince.

The two of them were in a middle of a meadow under a large oak tree they were standing beside each

Other holding each other's hands clearly happy. "Who is this girl?" the child asked. Naruto's eyes soften

As he put the box he was holding on the ground then he went to the child sat down beside the child got

the picture from the child's hands then picked up the child then let the child settle on his lap he put the

Picture in. front of them then said. "This child …. Is your mother ". The child's eyes then grew wide as he

Stared at the woman in the picture. "Really dad?" he asked disbelievingly at his father "Can you tell

Me more about Mama then? " the child asked with an puppy dog eyes . Naruto only chuckled as he put

The child in Front of him again then said "Well then where should I start ok then I first met you mother

When we were both 9 years old I was walking in the park when I heard voices and you do know that I

Am slightly curious so – he was suddenly cut of when the child looked confused saying "But Daddy Uncle

Sasuke said that you have an ego the size of the Hokage Mountain and that you are as your brain is the

Size of a pea and that you have the memo- memy me-mo-ry span of a goldfish and he also said that you

are an us….usu...ron….ta…..ka….chi ….. The child looked proud as he said the complex word on his

Own. While the child was celebrating in his mind Naruto had a smile on his face but if you notice closely

His eyes and mouth were twitching and also his hands were shaking in his mind however "THAT

FUCKING BASTARD MAKING ME LOOK LIKE A FOOL IN FRONT OF MY SWEET LITTLE INOCCENT CHILD

WHEN HE COME HERE NEXT TIME I AM GOING TO KILL THAT BASTARD! " . But in front of his child

However he only said "Ok let's talk about that next time ok?" "But dad-"The child was cut off when

Naruto said "No buts now do you want to hear about your mother or not?" The child looked unsatisfied

With the Reply but managed to say "Ok…" Naruto had a satisfied look on his face then continued "Well

Then as I was saying you do know I am slightly curious so I went there to investigate when I reached

There however I was shocked to see a little girl who also looked around my age bowing in front of

Some boys who looked bad so of course I would not leave the situation as it is so I went there to defend

Her well after I beat them up me helped the little girl up then the rest is history oh and the

Picture that you are holding right now is the day of our 1st date she look very beautiful doesn't she?" he

As he looked at picture with loving eyes . The child then said "Yeah" Then the child looked confused

After that then he asked "But Daddy where is mommy right now then?" . Naruto looked very sad then

Said "After she gave birth to you she suddenly became sick then when you were 6 months old she

Passed away … " The child then looked sad and said " So it's my fault that mama died " After those

Words Naruto's eyes widen then he hugged the child and he said "Do not blame yourself ok it's not your

fault you are here right now because your mom gave you that life ok ? So don't throw your life ok ? " he

said while tears streamed down his eyes . The child then nodded yes then suddenly they heard the

doorbell ring the child then got out of his father's grasp "Coming ! " he said as he ran down the stairs to

the front door . Naruto only chuckled then he got out a picture of Hinata on their wedding day and

another of which she is pregnant he looked at both pictures sadly then said " I love you "

then he felt like someone was hugging him then a female voice said " I love you too " . Naruto felt tears

prick his eyes but then before they could fall he heard a voice saying "Daddy come on down Gramma

Tsunade is here ! " "What was that brat ?" a female voice said then he heard "AHHHHHH DADDY SAVE

ME GRAMMA TSUNADE IS NOW A MONSTER ! " "WHAT I'M GONNA KILL YOU COME HERE YOU LITTLE

BRAT !" she said "AHHH DADDY !" the child screamed . Naruto only chuckled then he put the 2

Pictures on the desk then said "Coming !" and before he closed the door he took one last look behind

Him then he swore he saw his wife there standing with a sweet smile on her face but before he could

Confirm that she was there her heard a crash then a scream so he sighed instead then ran downstairs

Hoping that nothing is broken .

FIN

Rose : Well then that was long so I kept saying child here cuz I want you guys to choose the gender on

Your own and what the kid looks like soooo …..


End file.
